


Undone

by AshesNSFW



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: (briefly) - Freeform, (i guess), (i guess? the only major change is that doomfist is in overwatch instead of talon), (kiiind of? Akande encourages Hanzo to talk a lot and I'm not sure what else to tag that as), (mostly - there's a little plot sprinkled lightly throughout), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Hanzo Shimada, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshesNSFW/pseuds/AshesNSFW
Summary: It's date night! But that's hard when you're a flighty mercenary in an undefined relationship with an Overwatch agent who's always out for new recruits. Hanzo is stubborn, Akande is patient, and the warmth in the way he looks at him makes Hanzo's walls crumble so easily. Not that Hanzo wants to admit that.





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a commission for the wonderful becquerel.tumblr.com! They were such a pleasure to work with, and this was a really fun fic to write!

Though Hanzo would have never thought of them as such before, the sounds of the city had become such a comfort. He preferred solitude, quiet, as he had since he was young, but where there were crowds, he could melt. The drone of cars and crowds promised invisibility. No one noticed or minded one more man when there were already so many, and that was ideal when you were trying not to be found. Such was his life. It had been long enough, years and years, that he needn’t constantly run (provided he gave Hanamura a wide berth), but keeping a low profile was still a must.

Hanzo made no great show of himself. In his casual clothing, he blended easily, and he was free to go about his business. Well, not that there was much business. Without any work to get to, the afternoon stretched out before him, unhurried. How odd, for someone who’d grown up so scheduled, so strict, to have utterly nothing to do. Almost nothing, his brain reminded him. Of course. It wouldn’t do to forget the business he did have, but all the same. Freedom was envious when you had the next ten years of your life set to an itinerary. Less so once that structure disappeared.  

He had lunch at a bakery, something sweet and filling. The pastry was better than the tea they served. Hanzo lingered for a while, just trying to kill time. Not long enough though. It was still early in the afternoon when he did gather his things. After lunch, there were a few shops to stop by and restock his supplies for when it _did_ come time to leave town again, but that never took long. Hanzo was too methodical for it to take long. He could be restocked and out of a town in under an hour if he had to be. He knew his essentials, and even when he gave himself the luxury of browsing time, it hardly consumed an entire day.

Evening was just beginning to nip at afternoon’s heels when he made his way back to the hotel he was renting while in town. It was one of those long-term places aimed at people traveling for business, a suite with a bedroom and a kitchen that Hanzo almost never made use of. He’d never been much of a cook. You didn’t have to be, when you grew up with people cooking all your meals for you. Even after he left Hanamura, it was simply a skill he’d never bothered to pick up. Didn’t seem worth his time. But the oven was good for heating premade things up, on the occasion Hanzo didn’t feel enough like facing the world to get himself something a little less tasteless. He’d never say oven-warmed meals were a delicacy, but they took very little energy to prepare. So the oven was handy, if sparingly used.

He had an hour yet to burn once he’d gotten all his purchases put away. He fought for some way to busy himself, straightening things that didn’t need straightening, checking and rechecking his shopping list to make sure he’d gotten everything he needed. He settled, eventually, for sitting on the bed and staring at the wall. The room was silent. Perhaps not the most riveting way to kill his time, but it felt good to be able to center himself and gather his thoughts. He needed to be centered. When one was going into a meeting, it was important that they think clearly and know what they wanted to say, otherwise they could fumble with their words or actions. What an embarrassment.

Though, admittedly, this meeting wasn’t really a meeting in the formal sense of the word. There would likely be an expensive suit, and there would be talk of business, but there would also probably be substantially more pantslessness than you would encounter at a normal meeting. Or most normal meetings, at any rate.

But Akande was nothing if not shrewd, and Hanzo knew he would take the opportunity to discuss business, to make the offer Hanzo had already refused a dozen times over, from him and others.

Perhaps Hanzo should have just canceled. After all, what point was there to continuing a relationship set up for nothing but failure? Try as they might, there was nothing to be had here, nothing to be gained. It wasn’t as though this foolish, childish _romance_ of theirs could – or even should – continue much longer. They were two men on different sides. Not opposing sides, necessarily, but try as he might, Akande could not sway Hanzo from his stubborn independence, and Hanzo knew that would be the end of them. Eventually. It would have been better to end it. It would have been better to accept that there was nothing _truly_ between them.

Well, except for the fact that none of Hanzo’s reasoning and logic really changed how he longed to feel those hands on his sides, those lips on his skin. It was difficult to ignore the desire burning hotly in his belly. Canceling would be for the best, he thought. His brain was quick to remind him of what he’d miss out on if he did, and the idea of going another few months without hearing that warm laugh in his ear made Hanzo’s heart squeeze strangely. He doesn’t cancel. He supposed that, perhaps, their inevitable breakup could wait another day.

Akande showed up in a dark suit with shiny accents, buttons and cufflinks polished to a glittering finish. He always dressed up on ‘date nights’, as he tended to call these rendezvous. Predictable, but effective all the same. It was tailored with absolute precision to accentuate every highlight of his body in that particular way a suit does, and at the sight of him, Hanzo’s greeting dried like sand in his throat. He looked so good. He looked too good. He smiled, bright and beautiful, and that certainly didn’t help the situation. Hanzo’s brain felt fuzzy. Akande was talking as he stood in the doorway, but it felt like it was going in one ear and out the other, so Hanzo simply moved aside, wordlessly inviting him into the hotel room. So much for gathering his thoughts to avoid embarrassment.

“I brought wine, since you won’t let me treat you to dinner,” Akande told him. The bottle wasn’t a brand Hanzo recognized, but he was sure it was top of the shelf. As though either of them would settle for less. “You should let me take you out.”

“I prefer to stay in.” Because going out was public, and if they were out in public, together, then _this_ fragile whatever-it-was became public, and if it was public, then it was real, and if it was real, then Hanzo could no longer pretend that the warmth he felt inside whenever Akande laughed was nothing so emotional as affection.

“Suit yourself, love.” _Love_. The saccharine nickname made Hanzo’s cheeks burn like crimson Christmas lights. It had been months now since he’d last heard it, spoken so very sweetly. They only lit brighter when Akande leaned down and pressed a kiss to one of them.

The two of them ordered room service instead of making anything, since the groceries Hanzo had did not exactly a fancy meal make. The hotel food was … Fine, Hanzo supposed. Slightly overdone. Bland. It hardly mattered, really. Hanzo could have been eating cardboard and not noticed for how intensely he was watching his partner. Handsome. Hanzo just wanted to study him. For a while, Akande pretended not to notice. He smirked when he did finally look up and met Hanzo’s gaze.

“Is there something on my face?” He asked, voice lightly teasing.

“No.” Hanzo’s eyes darted back down to his food, and Akande chuckled.

“You are precious, you know that?” Hanzo replied with a noncommittal grunt and stuffed a forkful of food into his mouth. “You know, Hanzo, we could do this more often, if you liked.” That drew Hanzo’s eyes back up, but only so he could roll them. Here we go. “Don’t shut me out without consideration,” Akande tutted. “Overwatch would be good for you. You need to pick one side or the other.”

“Why? Why should I? I am doing just fine on my own.”

Akande looked purposefully around the hotel room. Drifting from town to town, living in a place like _this_ , working as a mercenary of all things? A Shimada? Couldn’t he do better than that? Couldn’t he be better than that? He didn’t have to say a word, the look on his face dredged up everything that had been said before in their _discussions_ on the topic. He settled for a line he hadn’t crossed before. “Your brother would like to see you, you know.”

And then, wordlessness again. Hanzo’s eyes burned when he threw a cutting look at Akande, but the man did not flinch. He didn’t even blink. Unbothered, as per usual, though it was likely he understood that he had pushed a button that shouldn’t have been pushed. Hanzo stood from the small table, suddenly and without care as his chair nearly toppled back.

He felt like a pouting child as he went to toss his dishes into the sink. It was unnecessary. It was room service. All he needed to do was leave the cart to be picked back up, but he needed something to occupy his hands with and ease his annoyance. His cleaning went mostly uninterrupted, until he was drying a plate off and warm hands closed gently over his hips.

“I overstepped,” Akande said. Not necessarily an apology, just a statement of fact, presumably searching for confirmation.

“Yes.”

“Then I will take more care with tender spots in the future, love.” He leaned down, lips brushing against the nape of Hanzo’s neck, breath warm against his ear when he slid his mouth up to whisper into it. “And I suppose I had better find a more effective persuasion tactic.”

Hanzo couldn’t stop his traitorous mouth from curving into a smile at the implication. The anger sizzled away like steam. He hummed contently at the feeling of kisses against his ear. “I suppose you had better.” He kept drying the plate in his hands. He set it on the counter when he was done, and immediately he found himself being turned, back pressed against the edge of the counter.

“Tell me what you need,” Akande murmured against his throat. His lips were on Hanzo’s jugular. His hands were on his waist, keeping their bodies pressed tightly together. He pushed a knee up between Hanzo’s legs and rubbed it against him through the denim, and Hanzo tipped his head back to moan, long and low. “Tell me,” he urged again.

“Your mouth,” was Hanzo’s answering groan.

“My mouth _where_ , Hanzo?” The sentence was punctuated with Akande pressing his knee harder up against his lover, rubbing him, and despite the layers of clothing between them, it still made Hanzo’s breath catch harshly in his throat.

“Your mouth between my legs.”

“That’s it.” Hanzo could feel his grin against his neck.

With deliberate slowness, Akande’s lips worked their way down Hanzo’s skin, across the collarbone that peeked out from his shirt, skimming over the fabric as he slid down to his knees in front of him. Hanzo braced one hand against the countertop and covered his mouth with the other, prepared to stifle any noises so his hotel neighbors would not hear. Fingers slid into his waistband, gripping his jeans and boxers and pulling them down to his ankles in one go. Hanzo gasped at the suddenness of cool air on his skin, between his legs. Akande hummed thoughtfully, seemingly deciding what he wanted to do. He lifted one of Hanzo’s legs, freeing his ankle from the bunched-up fabric, and guided it over his shoulder. With his lover on full display, Akande wasted no time in burying his face there.

Hanzo had to bite his hand. Akande’s cursedly talented tongue lapped against him, slow and methodical, from one end to the other. It wasn’t incredibly intense, but it was consistent, and Hanzo’s muscles trembled in anticipation, knowing this was certainly just to get him warmed up. Sure enough, after a long few moments of slow, long licks, Akande focused his efforts where Hanzo wanted them most. His lips wrapped around his clit, and Hanzo grunted appreciatively against his hand.

“You know I like to hear you.” The words vibrated between Hanzo’s thighs, and that certainly didn’t help with the noise issue.

“Unfortunate,” Hanzo murmured against his fist. “Since I am in no rush to inform all the neighbors of our activities.” Akande chuckled.

“Does it matter what they think?” He slid his hand up Hanzo’s thigh, kneading gently against the muscles there, then slipped up a little further. He rubbed two of his fingers there, teasing at Hanzo’s entrance, promising pleasure but not giving it quite yet. “Moan for me, love,” Akande breathed as he dipped his head back down, lips and tongue resuming their work as his fingers worked inside of him, opening him softly. And Hanzo moaned, the hand against his mouth falling instead to grip at the back of Akande’s head. The noise was low and soft and warm, and it sparked flames in Akande’s stomach.

Oh, how he wanted him – but, no, _patience_. Taking Hanzo apart, slowly, delicately, was too much of a treat to be wasted. He was so lovely when he squirmed.  There was an art to it, and Akande considered himself an expert on the subject by this point. When he curled his fingers _just right_ and Hanzo’s hips bucked forward, Akande didn’t even try to hide his smirk. Gorgeous. He kept his fingers right where they needed to be, curling and stroking, working where it felt best. His tongue was more careful. He didn’t want to overwhelm him, not just yet, so he didn’t focus too hard in any one particular spot. He licked and sucked all over, drifting occasionally off to his thighs to tease, to leave hickeys on his skin and nudge him back from whatever edge he was nearing.

“ _Akande_ –” Hanzo’s voice was music to him, a bird’s song. Hanzo Shimada didn’t beg, not in so many words. Akande was sure he could have gotten him desperate and wanting enough to urge such a reaction, but why damage that pride? The tone in his voice said everything there was to say while at the same time saying hardly anything at all. He might not have been asking for anything in the obvious sense, but his tone was so _pleading_ , so full of need and desire, and Akande was glad to oblige him.

He wrapped his lips around him, licked and sucked, while his fingers curled more insistently. His free hand pressed to Hanzo’s hip, keeping him pinned gently back against the counter so he wouldn’t wiggle too much while Akande was trying to get him off.

It didn’t take long – it never did when Hanzo’s voice sounded like that – before he was moaning and whining, shivering and clenching around his fingers. Akande pulled them free, slow and tender, and Hanzo huffed softly at the emptiness. Akande’s eyes flickered up. Hanzo’s head was tipped back, chest rising and falling with soft, rapid puffs. His skin was slick with sweat and pink from his ears to his neck. Beautiful, Akande thought to himself. Perfect.

“Do you want more?” He asked, hand stroking up and down Hanzo’s thigh. The other man nodded quickly. “Use your voice, love.” Akande’s tone was playfully teasing.

“Yes,” Hanzo all but whispered, voice breathy and low. He spoke slow and deliberate, seemingly determined to keep that confidence in his voice. “I want you to give me more.”

“Then go sit on the bed,” Akande said, lips pressed in a kiss against Hanzo’s hip. “And spread your legs.” Akande helpfully pulled at his jeans so that Hanzo could step fully out of them before heading out of the tiny kitchen on shaking legs. There was a dull little thud that could only be him throwing himself onto the bed, and Akande stifled an amused snort.

When he went to join his lover, he found him just as requested – lounging back against the pillows, thighs apart. Akande started by picking up his wine glass and going to stand at the foot of the bed, sipping it idly as his eyes raked over Hanzo.

“Do you have something for me to get you ready with?” Akande asked after a couple of sips.

“In there,” Hanzo said, nodding his head towards the bedside table. Akande took his time, finishing his glass and setting it down before going to get what he needed. There was a bottle of lube in the drawer, as promised. Akande took it and set it down on the sheets so he could get comfortable, tossing his tie and jacket away, slipping open the top couple of buttons on his finely pressed shirt. He gave Hanzo an expectant look, and Hanzo took the hint to divest himself of the rest of his clothes and pile them on the floor. Akande twirled his finger.

“On your stomach, love.” Hanzo rolled over, hugging a pillow to his chest and resting his cheek against it, sliding one knee up under himself to spread his legs and lift his hips that little bit. The mattress dipped behind him, and Hanzo groaned at the feeling of fingers on him. They slid up to toy with his clit while Akande leaned down, free hand grasping Hanzo’s ass to spread him open, tongue lapping against that tight entrance. Hanzo gasped, back arching, pressing his hips up eagerly into the attention.

“Maybe I should get you off again, like this,” Akande said, chuckling warmly behind him. His tongue laved over him, warm and wet and perfect. His hips rocked. “Would you like that?” His tongue pressed, dipping just ever so slightly inside of him, teasing at what Hanzo really wanted in that moment.

“No,” Hanzo complained, despite his twitching muscles and how he was nearly dripping down his thighs. He didn’t want to be exhausted so quickly. “I want you,” he said, voice frustrated and shuddering with pleasure. “In me.”

“Oh? Well, I would hate to disappoint you.” Hanzo couldn’t see him, but he could absolutely _hear_ the grin in his voice. Akande pulled back. Hanzo heard the bottle’s cap being flipped open. He felt himself be spread open again, and though he braced himself, he still shuddered hard at the feeling of slick coldness against him.

“Shh,” Akande soothed. “Relax. It’s alright.” His voice was warm and comforting and it made Hanzo melt, muscles staying clenched for only a moment before they went lax. He whimpered when a finger was finally pressed into him, insistent but patient all at the same time. The stretch was wonderful. Hanzo pushed his hips up into it, his breath coming in labored little puffs. “You’re doing so well.”

Ah, the praise. Hanzo was so weak to praise. He preened like a cat under the attention, and if he could have purred, he would have.

He felt more lube slicking him up, not so chilly now, the bottle warmed a bit as it lay propped against Akande’s leg. The first finger slid out, and when it pressed back in, a second one had joined it. Hanzo’s own fingers gripped at the pillow, holding so tightly.

“Do you like that?” Akande murmured.

“Yes.” Hanzo’s voice was strained, speaking around a whine as those fingers pressed in as deep as they could go. Akande’s free hand reached up, pulling the tie out from Hanzo’s hair to let it fall freely over his shoulders.

“Beautiful,” he murmured, brushing the hair softly to the side and leaning down to press a kiss at the nape of Hanzo’s neck. His fingers kept their work up all the while, pressing in and gently spreading and opening him. Hanzo rocked himself back into his fingers, back arching to press his ass higher. They stayed like that for a couple long minutes, the only noise Hanzo’s panting breaths, Akande’s mouth too busy at the crook of Hanzo’s neck to say much.

Akande looked up from sucking a hickey against his skin to murmur, “Do you feel ready?” Hanzo didn’t trust his voice to speak. Wanting to avoid the embarrassment of it breaking in pleasure, he just nodded eagerly. He felt his lover’s lips curl into a smile against his skin.

The warmth against his back lifted as Akande sat up, and Hanzo lamented its loss. Akande pulled his fingers out slowly and took Hanzo’s hips, urging him to roll over onto his back. Hanzo felt his already hot face grow redder and warmer as he looked up at him – smiling, a gentle blush dusting high over his cheekbones. He began to strip as Hanzo gazed up at him, and Hanzo couldn’t help but groan. He’d never seen a more perfect man in his entire life. He felt his heart fluttering in his chest, pulse racing with arousal and something else, something softer that had to go unspoken.

He opened the lube again and slicked himself up, then leaned over Hanzo, one arm resting by Hanzo’s head to prop himself up, his other running fingers down Hanzo’s side to bring his leg up around his hip, then to line himself up. His hips were as insistent, as patient as his fingers, pulling out and pressing back in with slow, deliberate strokes, always enough to pull some gasping noise from Hanzo, but never too much. He was just as analytical and precise in his private life as he was on the battlefield, and Hanzo was so incredibly weak to it.

Hanzo clung to him, wrapping both legs around his hips, ankles crossed behind him, both arms around his chest to clutch at him. An arm slipped under Hanzo’s back, hugging him tightly, and the other pillowed his head. He felt so full and warm and perfect, and when Akande pulled his hips most of the way back to finally press entirely inside of him, Hanzo cried out into his ear, nails scratching his back as they gripped him harder.

“Tell me how you feel,” Akande mumbled as he nuzzled against his ear.

“Good.” Hanzo’s voice was strained.

Akande laughed softly. “Give me a little more detail than that.”

“I feel good,” Hanzo said with a soft huff, far beyond being stubborn when Akande was making him see _stars_. “I feel –” He whined. “—I feel so good. _Harder_.”

“That’s it,” Akande softly praised as he nipped a red mark against Hanzo’s throat. His hips picked up speed but not much. Mostly, he focused going deeper, _harder_ – just as Hanzo had asked. His hand reached down to guide Hanzo’s hips, pressing closer and tilting them up to give himself a better angle. When he was satisfied with that, his hand slid between them. He trailed it over Hanzo’s stomach, touching the muscles there, feeling them tense and twitch under his fingers, drawn taut from their activities. Then he dipped lower, thumb sliding down to work against Hanzo’s clit.

He grinned widely when the sudden jump in pleasure made Hanzo gasp his name – “Akande!” He delighted in pulling every moan and shout from Hanzo that he could, wringing them out of the usually quiet man. Hanzo was so gruff and stubborn, it really was a pleasure to see him so utterly undone, nothing on his mind but the moment they were sharing.

It had taken a lot to get to this point with him. He’d been so closed off at first. He still was, but at the very least, not when they were like this. No longer so in his own head about the whole thing, and that was saying something, since Hanzo was in his own head about absolutely everything. Akande loved seeing him relax and enjoy himself for once.

Not to say Hanzo was the only person feeling the effects. Akande’s skin was flushed and shiny with a thin sheen of sweat. Hanzo was tight and hot around him, breath hot against his ear, face buried in his neck. Akande was always determined to get him off first, but that didn’t stop pleasure from pooling in the pit of his stomach. He felt like a spring, all wound up and ready to pop. He pressed eager kisses across Hanzo’s skin, tongue lapping across his collarbone, teeth nibbling at his earlobe.

Having not given him all that much time to come down after his first orgasm, it wasn’t particularly hard to pull a second one from him. His back arched. His nails scratched red lines against Akande’s back as he dug his fingers into him, holding on for dear life. His thighs clenched around Akande’s hips, holding him close, disallowing him from going anywhere as Hanzo tremored beneath him, muscles clenching tightly.

It took Akande no time at all to follow, hips stuttering and pressing hard against him. He moaned into Hanzo’s shoulder, eyes fluttering shut as he held the other. He slipped both arms around his middle and held him tightly as he toppled them both over to the side. There was a careful slide of hips as Akande pulled out and adjusted them both so they could lay together, but then they were still.

The afterglow was utterly silent. Not in an uncomfortable sort of way though. No, the silence covered them both like a blanket, soft and comforting. Akande kept his arms wrapped around Hanzo, holding him as they nuzzled in together. Akande busied himself with pressing lazy, sleepy kisses across Hanzo’s shoulder. Hanzo tilted his head to look up at the ceiling, but his hand stroked softly over Akande’s arm, tracing patterns across his cooling skin.

Everything about the moment was … Blissful, Hanzo decided. Perhaps it would have been nice if this could have been more the norm. If they could have seen each other outside of Hanzo being in one place long enough for Akande to find the time to come see him. It had been over two months since the last time they’d laid in bed together like this, and Hanzo – damn his budding sentimentality and all the implications that had, but Hanzo had missed him. He didn’t want to have missed him. Missing him made this – all of this, the ‘dates’, the sex – more serious than Hanzo had ever intended it to be. He didn’t want to care about him. He’d outright _refused_ to let himself care about him. But there he was, laying in bed with him, wrapped so securely in his arms, and Hanzo had to, however begrudgingly, acknowledge the warmth that bloomed in his chest when he noticed Akande had fallen asleep cuddled up to his side.

He sighed, stroked his fingers over his head, and reached to pull a blanket up over the both of them.

Maybe, he thought, if Akande brought the subject of going back with him up again tomorrow, Hanzo would not be so dismissive. Maybe. But that was a conversation for the morning. For now, Hanzo was content to sink into his lover’s arms and join him in sleep, to ignore, for a handful of hours at least, the reason why his heart thudded like it did, and all his walls and locks and barriers melted away like ice in August when Akande kissed him.

Tomorrow. He could think about that tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed reading this commission, why not get one for yourself? you can find further information @ strikecommandergabriel.tumblr.com - my IMs are open! if you'd like to leave me a tip, you can buy me a coffee @ ko-fi.com/charlieash


End file.
